


Becky

by Joykay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: 全文9.0k，分级NC/17BE！BE！！BE！！！CP:盾冬，绿寡语言涉及





	Becky

**Author's Note:**

> 全文9.0k，分级NC/17
> 
> BE！BE！！BE！！！
> 
> CP:盾冬，绿寡语言涉及

0.

“Bucky！”

有人在喊他。

“Bucky！！！”

他睁开双眼，小心的调整重心，扒开树枝，向下看去。

“Bucky，快从树上下来！”金发的瘦弱小男孩喊他，“该回家吃晚饭了！”他抱着双臂，抬头瞪着他，好看的金色眉毛皱在一起。

“我来啦，Steve！”他转过身子，左手抓住一根粗些的枝干，轻巧的蹦了下来，他觉得自己像个超人。

“我希望今天的晚饭是牛肉炖土豆！”

1．

“说真的，队长，你在战舰上和冬日战士交手的一战中，他毫无还手之力。”David注视着监控视频，语气中充满了赞叹。

洞察计划覆灭后，Nick Fury远走，Hill成为神盾局新一任局长，她向Steve抛出橄榄枝，“说实话，队长，我们总是需要个同时具备正直思想和大局观的人来领导我们，神盾局毕竟由卡特女士建立，我相信您也不希望它在我们手上第二次走向腐烂。”

Steve接受了，他邀请Sam加入了复仇者联盟，利用神盾局之便帮助Natasha搞到了新的合法身份，现在，他正坐在自己的办公室里，翻阅着冬日战士的文件。

“谢谢，”他有点漫不经心的翻阅着报告册，令他意外的是，冬日战士的血液中也有一种类血清物质，但上面复杂的解说词，他一个都不认识，甚至读不出来。

“对不起，”他有点磕磕巴巴的试着念出几个单词，“冬日战士的血清功效是加快，额，”他有点局促的抬头看了眼David，“你可以帮我解释下吗？”

David脸上并没露出什么嘲笑的神色，他相当平静：“当然，冬兵的血清加快了他的端粒分裂速度，因此每次任务之后，九头蛇们都必须把冬日战士通过冷冻的方式来延缓这种代谢。”他蹙了蹙眉，“简而言之，他会通过燃烧生命的方式来强化自身，完成任务。”

Steve总觉得他的语气有些咬牙切齿，据他所知，David一直是名坚定的神盾局工作者，也是在他进行演说后最快采取措施的工作者之一，他一向公私分明，可现在——

“抱歉，我无意打探个人隐私，但在洞察计划中，冬兵是否攻击过你，或者其他——？”

“他抢夺的那架直升机，”David打断了他，“驾驶员是我哥哥。”他快速的低下了头，揉了下眼睛，“冬兵开着那架直升机升到了三千英里的高空上，然后丢弃了它。甚至到现在，我们都没有找到我哥哥的尸体——他的女儿上个月刚刚出生。”

“抱歉，”Steve不知道再说些什么，“我并不想——”他有些心烦意乱的翻到了下一页，“我的挚友Bucky，他也是在和九头蛇的战争中——”他哽住了，Bucky张大的眼睛，火车外断裂的栏杆，自己错过的那只手，Bucky惊恐的喊叫声，白雪皑皑的山谷，凄厉的冷风，种种景象浮现在他的脑海里，他感到自己的嗓子发紧，仿佛在迅速的肿起来。

“我向你保证，我们一定会消灭九头蛇的。我保证。”

2．

雪，风声，人声，列车，血，胳膊，血。

冬兵抱着自己的膝盖，紧紧的蜷缩在墙角，他瞪着大大的眼睛，目光毫无焦点。这些日子，他被关在这里的这些日子，所有人都把他当做污泥对待，他曾带着拘束的装置，沉重的脚镣让他迈不开步子，被推搡进一间格外明亮的屋子，参与了一场叫做“审判”的东西，所有的人都说着他听不懂的话，用厌恶和仇恨的眼光望着他，他惊恐的张大嘴巴，却只能发出‘嗬嗬’的气音——他为此被一根电棍狠狠的敲了后背。

世界和平，拯救世界，九头蛇，罗斯福，任务。

他的任务失败了，Pierce，那个金发的男人要求他去刺杀美国队长，他的刺杀对象有着蓝色的眼睛，他好像认识一个有着蓝色眼睛的人，但他要比美国队长小。冬兵不安的舔了舔嘴唇，拘束装置让他不能移动自己的四肢，如果他的动作幅度增大，那这装置就会释放出电流，电流，巨大的仪器，他过去每次完成任务都要坐到一个仪器上，他要咬着一个坚硬的东西，然后，头疼，身上疼，他的胳膊好像被美国队长掰折了，骨折，他过去也常常骨折，他的胳膊被正回来了，但是现在被禁锢在拘束衣里，他的胳膊肿着，疼。

狙击枪，纳粹，面具，喉咙，英吉利，声音。

他是一个狙击手，他参与了很多次任务，他做的一切都是为了世界的和平，每次都会有人为他校准，现在没有，没有人会来，他们会给他注射各种针，针很疼，他们无法摘下自己脸上的面具，摘不下来，他听到过屋子外面的人说话“他的面具被固定在骨头上了，我们没必要为他做手术”，手术，其他人都有两只肉的胳膊，他的一只胳膊是金属的，他经历过手术吗？他经历过，一个胖胖的矮矮的带着眼睛的男人凑近过他，他切开了他的喉咙，割断了他的声带，他笑着说这是为了一切的保障，保障，他会做出什么事吗？

金色头发，蓝色眼睛，星星，酒馆，红裙子。

他见过，他一定见过金色头发，蓝色眼睛的人，他知道美国队长，他曾经坐在一个人很多的地方里喝酒，是的，那里的名字叫酒馆，有人在唱歌，他一个人身上很疼，自己坐在一个地方喝酒，有人坐在他身边，然后有一个身上穿着红裙子的女人，然后，他的心好痛，他什么都想不起来了，有人在唱歌，另一个人也走了，他仍然坐在那里，他仍然坐在那里喝酒，身上很疼，手指很疼，心脏，心脏也疼。

心脏疼，疼，不能呼吸，胸口发紧，心脏疼，看不清东西，眼睛里有东西，疼，疼，疼，门开了，有亮光，抬头，有两个人，一个人拿着有一个红色的本子，上面有什么东西，他说话了，“有个科学家招了，他交出了洗脑词，”，另一个人也说话了，“根据审判结果，他要被派去干脏活，谁知道他会在哪场里死掉？”拿着本子的人说话了“渴望，生锈，十七……”他不能呼吸了，有什么东西在搅乱他的脑子，他想祈求那个人停下来，但他只能发出粗粗的喘气声，渴望，金色头发，美国队长，蓝色眼睛，布鲁克林，Rogers，Steve。

Steve，他慌乱的想要抓住这个词，可是他剧烈的挣扎只会招致拘束衣释放出电流。

“……九，善良，回家，货车”

Steve，Steve，Steve.

“一。”

他的身体不再听自己使唤了，他会服从面前这个人，他狼狈地，不顾拘束衣放出的更强烈的电流，痉挛着跪在那个人面前，等待新的任务。

Steve.

3.

“……所以说，我们即将参加的索科维亚的战斗，冬兵也会参加？”Steve怀疑的问David，“他所有相关的审讯都完成了吗？”

“是的，队长。”David和他并肩走在神盾局的走廊里，侧身为他按下电梯按钮，“政府已经给他下达了判决:希望他可以被物尽其用，您也知道，不管是哪个时代，总会有些见不得光的脏活。”

Steve无所谓的耸了耸肩，“他近身格斗不错，狙击也很厉害，希望他完美完成任务。”他并没对这个安排提出异议，几十年前他们也做过同样的事:咆哮突击队经常会抓到不少德国战俘，他们经常会被派去雷区试雷，这种不人道的事儿上不了历史书，就像Fury曾经讽刺他的那样: “你们那个伟大年代，也做过不少不光彩的事儿。”

绯红女巫的确厉害，她控制住他的心灵，他陷入幻觉:他看见Peggy一袭红裙，美艳动人，向他伸出一只手，缓缓走来；他看见Howard高兴的搂着自己的妻子，要把自己的结婚请柬递给他；他看见Bucky坐在酒吧里的角落里，一边冲他笑，一边仰头咽下酒液，喉结耸动。

女巫的惨叫惊醒了他，所有美好的图景散去。

是冬兵，他打穿了绯红女巫的肩胛骨，他的准头或许比Bucky差些，Steve有点骄傲又悲伤的想，Bucky是世界上最好的狙击手，还有谁能比得上他呢？

快银察觉到自己的姐姐被攻击，他确定了狙击手的方位后，愤怒的冲了过去——

抱着战斗中能少牺牲一个人就多一份力量的想法，Steve快速的把盾掷了过去，好让快银把注意力放到自己身上。

然后他看到了冬兵，他的瞳孔因为惊奇而微微收缩: 冬兵的头发被剃掉了，他的右胳膊肿的很厉害，这使他与机器人的打斗看起来有些笨拙——几个月前自己和冬兵在航空母舰上为了争夺芯片，掰折了他的胳膊，但按理来说他应该早就愈合了，除非——

他突然想起了David，现在他觉得自己的胃像灌了铅般沉甸甸的垂下去: 冬兵杀害了那么多神盾当局的伙伴，朋友，家人，他脸上的面具无法拆除，他只能靠注射营养针为生，或许他在囚室里遭遇了一些带有个人情绪色彩的不公正待遇，也许这场战斗结束之后，他应该——

正当这时，一群机器人向他冲过来，Steve捡回了他的盾，继续打斗。

4.

他被派到这里，使用者给他的任务是:保护复仇者，伺机使绯红女巫和快银重伤。

他看到金发的复仇者被那个小女孩控制了，他不能再等待了，那个小女孩正要从兜里掏出刀子，她要，她要攻击金发的复仇者，她要攻击美国队长，她要攻击Steve！

他慌慌张张的重新调整枪支，对准了女孩的左肩，只要打穿那里，她就不能伤害Steve了！他要保护所有试图伤害Steve的人！

他成功了，却也暴露了自身的位置，一道银色的光芒向他冲来，然后被星盾打偏了方向，有两个机器人注意到了他，开始试图消灭他。

右胳膊太疼了，他只好把重心都侧到左胳膊上，试图回击，还好，他成功了，他狼狈的把两具机器人的尸体踢到一边，想要把目光重新转回Steve的身上。

他脚下的土地突然剧烈的震动起来，他站不稳了，他感到自己脚下的土地在缓缓升起，他的狙击枪因为大楼剧烈的倾斜掉了下去，他掏出军刀，狠狠地将其卡在一个缝隙里，他试着用双脚蹬住墙面，平衡自己，可就在这时候，巨大的阴影笼罩了他，他抬起头，发现是一块连接着钢筋的混凝土，呼啸着砸了下来，而他躲不开——

“醒醒。”有个小男孩在推他，“快醒醒，上学要迟到了。”

他茫然的睁大眼睛，看到了一个金发的小男孩儿，他看不清对方的脸，但他觉得这个小男孩在冲他微笑。

“快醒醒，就算是冬天，你也不可以不上学。”那个金发的小男孩又开始喊他，“嘿，快起床穿衣服！我妈今天午餐给我们准备了火腿三明治！”

他缓慢的撑着疲惫的胳膊坐起来，无声的回他:

“好，Steve。”

5.

“嘿，Fury，”Steve灰头土脸的走上航空母舰，他一手摘下头盔，另一只向高大的黑人长官挥舞两下，权当自己打了招呼。

“队长，说真的，这或许是你被我们刨出来以后最惨的一回了，”黑人戏谑的笑了一声，“在神盾局工作的感觉如何？”

“相当不错，”Steve接过Hill递给他的矿泉水，拧开瓶盖“还好没什么伤亡……”不，他拧瓶盖的手停住了，一个名字寒意森森的浮上他的心头——冬日战士，他忘了这个人，他一个秘密行动的，没什么身份，听从指示行动的特工，根本没有任何会上飞机的可能性，他有点惊慌失措的看向窗外正爆炸分裂的空中岛屿，他不该这么失态，但冬日战士或许救过他一命，或许他应该——

“队长，怎么了？”Hill的目光锐利的盯着他。

他吞下了要说的话，继续拧开了瓶盖。

“不，没什么”

大约在半个月之后，他收到了David的报告：冬兵回来了。

“额，好吧，我可以问一下他的状况吗？”Steve突然感觉浑身轻松，两周以来，他都在认真训练复仇者，但冬兵下落不明的情况像朵乌云，总会在他心情不佳的时候聚拢过来，沉沉的压在他的心脏上。

“他断了三根肋骨，”David把任务报告书递给他，“局部皮肤中度烧伤，右腿腓骨粉碎性骨折。这种身体状况他还能回来，真是令人惊异。”

“根据我们的猜测，他在爆炸的时躲进了一个隐蔽区，然后幸运的掉进了湖里，湖水很好的为他减缓了巨大的冲力，我们打捞到了趴在一张漂浮的床垫上的他。”David耸了耸肩，“他已经被送去医疗部治疗了，估计一个月左右，他的伤就好了。请您在这次的任务报告书上签个字，”他礼貌的把黑笔递给了Steve。

“谢谢，”Steve接过笔，他快速浏览着任务报告书的内容，“请你帮我给疗养院打个电话，我想预约明天下午和Peggy女士的见面。”

6.

现在他感到地面在飞快下坠了，他疲惫不堪，精疲力竭，他站不起来。

他看见岛屿中心传来了激烈的电光，他听见了剧烈的雷鸣。

他看到身旁的建筑上断裂的广告牌，那上面写着IKEA，大楼已经倒塌，床垫四处散落着，倒塌的墙面和大地形成了一个较为安全却有些狭窄的黑暗区域。

他不想死掉，他想活下去，他艰难的扶着墙面，双膝挪动，把自己安置到那个角落里，他费劲的用右手拽过几个床垫和被子堆在身边，右胳膊骨折之后没有得到合适的处理，现在好像有点长歪了，使不上劲，他毫无生气的蜷进软软的被子里，胡乱地思考着一些没什么用的事，失去了知觉。

“Steve，”他高兴的喊着身前那个金发的男孩，“今晚来我家住嘛！”

他伸直双臂，胡乱的挥舞着，“我们可以把沙发垫铺在一起，然后铺上床垫，然后我们就可以在一起睡了！”

“可是我每天要吃的药都没带过来，”那个金发的男孩皱眉，“周末吧，到时候我可以带着换洗的衣服过来。”

“好，”他跑到了自家楼下，心中充满欢喜和期盼，“你不许忘！”

金发男孩没有再说话，他连头都没回，举起手臂向身后挥了两下手，走进夕阳的余晖里。

他再次睁开双眼，看到一片冰冷的白色，眼前仿佛笼罩着烟雾，让他看不太清东西，他听见身边有装置发出‘嘀—嘀’的声音，然后他看到了透明的塑料管子，里面的液体因重力作用而缓缓下滑，流入他的身体，他不能动，有个护士推开了门，她走了进来，冷漠的注视着他，“你醒了。”

他很害怕这种目光，他不知道自己做了什么，让自己招致了那么多外人的仇恨，他尽力把自己缩进被子里，感受到皮肤与床单摩擦挤压，传来阵阵烧灼般的疼痛。

“按照这个恢复速度，大约还有两周，你就可以出院了，”护士俯视着他，“冬日战士先生，尽管我非常恨你，但队长要我们……”她并没有把话说完，她又检查了下点滴袋里的液体余量，就转身推门走出去了。

他知道自己没办法发出声音，没法请求她说完那句话，他静静地，一动不动地躺着，药水的流速调的太快了，他感到在血管在一跳一跳的表示抗议，他感觉自己的右手像握着块冰。

他恍惚地想起自己好像有过一个冷冻仓，现在他很想躲回去睡上一觉。

7.

“说真的，Steve，”Peggy在一阵咳嗽中后突然对他说，Steve在她后背垫了个松软的抱枕，好让她舒舒服服的半坐起来。

“我们都等了太久。”她又重复起了这个话题，“我昨晚做了个梦。”

Steve注视着她的眼睛，“是个什么样的梦？”

他并未告诉Peggy神盾局发生了什么，他希望他年迈的女孩在床上躺着，回忆前半生的时候，是为她曾建立的功勋而微笑，而非在生命最后的年头里，为自己一手创立的神盾局曾被九头蛇渗透而懊丧。

“我梦到了你开着飞机冲向冰山的那天，霍华德也在，”她的目光温和而忧伤，“他要你在飞机撞进冰山前跳出来，但是你拒绝了。”

她握住Steve的手，“你对我们说，Bucky掉进的那个山谷下面是有河的，”她陷入抱枕，“你说万一那条河会把Bucky冲到通向这片海里呢？”

“然后你在广播的那一端笑了，”她闭上眼睛，苦笑了一下，“你说‘你们的身边可以有很多人，但或许我和Bucky的身边不能没有彼此。’然后你说了句抱歉，我们就什么都听不到了。”

“Peggy，我当时……”史蒂夫湛蓝的双眼凝视着她，眼神中蕴满了歉意。

“你从没做过任何对不起我们的事，Steve，”Peggy哭了，她的嘴巴紧紧的抿在一起，“是我们对不起你。”

“我们当年都太年轻了，我们分不清什么是crush（一时冲动的热恋），什么是长久的爱。”

“当时你牺牲后，我们和咆哮突击队的其他成员一起喝过酒，”她褐色的眼睛里饱涨着泪水，“Dum Dum告诉我，Bucky爱你，他从他六岁那年，在操场上见到你的第一面就开始爱你了。”

“我真的很抱歉，”Peggy双手捂着脸，痛哭失声，她因呼吸不畅，引发了一阵剧烈的咳嗽，Steve回身为她倒了杯水，他的眼圈红红的，却仍试图安抚着这个年迈的女人。

“我当然知道，Peggy，”他的声音是温柔又虚无缥缈，像晴天时漂浮在蓝天上的白云，“我曾迷恋过你，但我爱他。”

“我一直爱他。”

史蒂夫站在囚室的外面，透过玻璃观察冬日战士：

他刚完成了一场暗杀任务，左侧小腿上缠着厚厚的绷带。现在他枕着自己的左侧胳膊，背靠着墙角蜷缩起来，好像是睡着了。

“看来他已经胜任了自己的岗位，”Natasha抱臂站在他身边，“我拜托了几个在基列的熟人，搞到了他的档案。”她把厚厚的档案袋递给他，转身向门外走去。

“最近有班纳的消息吗？”Steve打开袋子。

“还没有，”黑寡妇的声音听起来总是那么平静，让人猜不透她的真实想法。

“但我总会找到他的”

8.

他身边有人，那个高大的黑影盘腿坐在他身边，他感到有目光照射在他身上。

他谨慎的闭着眼睛调整呼吸，他似乎又被派出去执行任务了，他发现自己的左小腿新添了贯穿伤，很疼，麻醉药对他无效，现在他想换一个姿势，好让那里别再那么疼。

“你出生于1917年，”他听见身边的人喃喃自语，“他也是……”

他不能再装睡了，这个人既不是他的负责人，也不是来审讯者，他不顾肌肉撕扯的痛苦，猛地坐起来瞪他，靠气管发出了‘嘶嘶’的示威声音。

“放轻松，伙计，”那个人举起一只手，想让他冷静些。“我只是……”

“我只是有些话……我不能对别人说。”

他清醒过来了，他的眼睛快速的适应了黑暗，他借着一点微光打量起这个不速之客:他身形强壮，金发蓝眼，他的声音很熟悉，他一定在哪里听过……

“你愿意跟随美国队长吗？”

Steve，他面具下的嘴唇轻轻的发出气音，他是Steve。

他的一次又一次的摆出他名字的口型，每念上一次，他都会毫无理由地感到无边的欢喜和莫名的酸涩。

他高兴地眯起双眼，他迫不及待，念上一次又一次，感到自己的心脏要膨胀开来。

Steve，Steve，Steve.

9.

Steve也不清楚，到底是什么情感驱使了自己，让他在深夜走进了冬日战士的囚室。

他或许也像曾经的自己一样，身材羸弱，为了上战场报效祖国，接受了血清实验，成为了冬日战士，他痛苦的想。

根据Nat给他的报告，冬日战士和Bucky同一年出生，他的实验发生在他26岁那年。Steve痛苦的举起右手揉了把脸。

或许是他的幻觉，冬日战士和Bucky的眼睛是那样相像：大大的灰绿色瞳仁，睫毛很长，眼尾微微翘起，天生一副爱笑模样。唯一的不同是Bucky的眼神明亮有神，而冬日战士的眼神像一片枯萎的森林，死气沉沉，毫无波澜。

他借着一点微光打量着冬日战士，他被剃掉的头发现在长出了几寸，软软的伏在头皮上，他眼窝深邃，右眼下方有灼烧过的伤疤，那是索科维亚任务带给他的伤痕，他皮肤苍白，泛着一种不健康的青色，他脖子上有道狰狞的伤口，研究人员告诉他冬兵曾被人为损毁了声带。

然后他愣住了。

冬兵的眼睛弯成月牙的形状，就像看到他有多么令人高兴，他仍然蜷缩着坐在自己的角落里，他发出一点气音，往旁边挪了挪，好像是在邀请他来自己身边坐。

Steve接受了这个邀请，他和冬兵肩并肩的抱腿坐着，在两人无声的缄默中，他突然想起几十年前，自己也曾和Bucky用这个姿势一起坐在草地上，等待着一场不会来的流星雨。

那天乌云大团大团地挤在一起，挤出了电闪雷鸣和让人措手不及的暴雨，他有点丧气，因为冷意而打了个喷嚏。可Bucky仍然笑嘻嘻的，他把自己的外套披在他身上，安慰他：“流星都躲在云朵后面，它们悄悄掉下来啦。”

小小的棕发男孩用双手握成喇叭的形状，围在嘴边，冲着天空大声的喊；“我的愿望就是Steve可以变得健健康康！我要保护Steve一辈子！”

他的手指慢慢描摹着冬日战士的眼窝轮廓，顺着曲线移动，他摸到到冰冷的面具，微弱跳动着的颈动脉，薄薄一层的胸肌，因为营养不足而凸起的肋骨，腹部的伤疤，他一路向下。

冬日战士一点都没有挣扎，他仍然一副很高兴的样子，弯着眼睛注视他。他没抬起铁臂，而是用那只属于人类的右手，慢慢地，轻轻地捏着他的手腕，似乎默许了自己的行为。

他们没有任何润滑，Steve能确定冬兵的那里一定是流血了。他一边在心里痛斥着自己的暴虐行为，一边却忍不住让自己的动作更激烈些。

冬日战士躺在他的身下，他的呼吸有点急促，但没有任何反抗，Steve能感觉到他在尽力放松。

他安静地令人心悸，Steve进入他时都未发出一丝闷哼，他始终弯着眼睛，很高兴的盯着他的脸，好像这并不是一场单方面的性行为。

他忍不住侧头，吮吸着冬兵喉咙处的那道伤疤，“你很高兴吗？还是说你经历过这些？”上涌的恶意细细密密的啃咬着Steve的心脏：冬兵在九头蛇的时候也没什么自我意识。

Steve有点兴奋发现，冬兵茫然地睁大了眼睛，原本集中在他脸上的视线焦点弥散开来，他想挣开自己的束缚，却没什么力气，Steve看到冬兵右手地手指在抽搐，他在害怕，他得意的想，然后把自己黑暗的那面尽数释放到冬兵身上。

“看着我，”他单手抓住冬兵的头发，强迫他仰起头，“记住我，不管要过多久，不管你要经历多少任务，你都必须记住我。”

那种茫然而害怕的神情不见了，冬兵又开始用那种小心而欢喜的眼神注视着Steve，发出了一点小小的气音，他的眼睛是那么亮，像一把刀子，直直的插进了Steve的心里——

他在做什么，Steve感觉自己的后背满是冷汗，他在做对不起Bucky的事，他，他在虐待囚犯，他回过神来，心头发紧，他匆忙的提起裤子，试图用纸巾擦净冬兵股间的白浊，把冬兵的衣服一股脑的堆在他身上，他慌张的站起来推开门走出去，仿佛他才是那个犯罪者。

他没有回头看冬兵一眼。

10.

他被派去冰岛执行任务。

他昏昏沉沉的下了飞机，凉丝丝的风吹在他身上很舒服。

一年前他因高烧被送进医疗部，检查结果出来之后，他的所有负责人都开始用古怪而憎恶的眼神注视他，“你居然试图勾引美国队长，”他们俯视着病床上的他，“你是他人生中的污点。”

然后他们把他换到了更小的囚室，那里的灯光永远都开的很大，让他很难睡着，好在他的任务变得越来越多，让他有足够时间在飞机上打个盹。

他今天的任务仍然是保卫复仇者联盟，有一队外星人居然登陆在这里，他试图找到一个高点——外星人的降临导致了周边地区全部断电，而这片区域唯一的高楼只有八层。

复仇者小队在Steve的领导下越来越厉害了，他透过目镜注视着那张脸，有时候远远的打死几只想要攻击Steve的怪物。

战斗似乎结束了，他目镜里的Steve精疲力竭，一屁股坐在石头堆里，大口的喘着粗气。他准备放下狙击枪，换个方向。

不，不对，Steve视线的盲区，他脚下的石堆里卡着一枚定时炸弹，上面闪着数字，‘十三，十二，十一……’

他没法击爆那枚炸弹，那会让Steve受伤，他没法出声，不，他不能忍受Steve受伤，他要保护Steve一辈子！不——

冬兵打碎了玻璃，他冲着Steve猛扑过去，很好，Steve听到声音了！他冲自己立起了盾牌！那可以保护他的心脏！求你了，Steve！别躲开我！别躲开我！他的目光中充满了祈求。

“快从树上下来，我们该回家了！”金发的瘦小男孩仰起头，冲着树上的他大喊。

‘嘭’，冬日战士扑倒了美国队长，他的胸骨与盾牌相击，发出一声闷响，他拼尽全力，把Steve压在身下。大半个面具因为与地面接触的冲击力而碎裂，连接着他的皮肉飞出去。他感知不到任何外界的声响了，把Steve压在身下已经耗费了他所有的注意力，他弯起自己的金属左臂，保护住Steve的头和脖子——

“等一下！”Steve挣扎着大喊，“士兵，你——！”

巨大的爆炸声打断了他。

他感到冬日战士的身体剧烈的抖动了一下，然后软软的失去所有力量，再也不动了，他意识到有什么温热黏腻的东西滴落下来，流了他满脸，他听到耳机里所有复仇者都在大喊着他的名字，他颤抖着撑起身子，把他身上的冬日战士翻转过来——

他目眦欲裂。

“Bucky————！”

11.

冬日战士感觉自己有点冷，他知道这是失血过多导致的必然结果，爆炸的巨大声响让他听不清什么声音，也看不太清搂着自己那人的脸，但是他能模模糊糊的看到色彩:阳光照在Steve的金发蓝眼上，折射出了那么好看的光芒。

有凉凉的小水珠滴在他脸上，他已经没有力气把它们抹下去了。他发出短暂的气音，摆出Steve的口型，然后眯起眼睛对那人笑。

他慢慢的抬起人类的右手，在Steve的手背上一笔一笔地画字母：

I died as Becky.

原来我叫Becky，真好，他已经看不见了，却仍然执着地睁大无神的绿色眼睛，欢喜地注视着Steve。

真好，他心满意足的想着，原来我叫Becky。

他再也不会疲惫了，他觉得周身热乎乎的，像经历了一天的劳累工作后，睡了个舒服的懒觉，醒来时发现金色的阳光暖烘烘地烤着他。

他抻了个懒腰，翻身把自己裹成棉茧，准备再睡个回笼觉。

“快从树上下来，我们该回家了！”金发的，瘦小的Steve仰起头，冲着树上的他大喊。

“我来啦，Steve，”Bucky抓着树枝，小心地蹦下来，他把被刮掉了一大块皮的左手藏在身后，“我们今晚一起睡好不好呀！”

**Author's Note:**

> 注：一些需要读者对照观看的和部分世界观，在这里列出来
> 
> 1.Bucky其实一直以来恢复的记忆都只与Steve有关，也就是说他到生命的最后一刻都没想起来自己的名字，所以Becky并非作者错误拼写，而是Bucky自身因为爆炸后听不清声音误以为自己叫Becky的。  
2.整件事情发生时间是从队2至复2一年后，所以暂不存在内战剧情。  
3.希望读者将Bucky所有的记忆片段进行对比阅读。  
4.Nick Fury那句“你们那个伟大的年代，也发生过许多不光彩的事。”对话发生在队2。美国队长并不是一个格外伟光正的角色，他经历过最残酷的战争与最黑暗的人性，九头蛇给他带去了很多创伤，所以在对待九头蛇俘虏的态度上，作者设定为相对冷酷了一些。  
5.Bucky执行的所有任务都是在被洗脑词操控下完成的，所以他一直处在清醒和混乱的边缘。  
6.洞察计划执行中冬兵的确杀了不少支援队员，这些队员应当属于神盾大清洗后的一股中坚力量，所以他们对于Bucky的态度大多是憎恨。  
7.关于Bucky本身的心理活动，他这类精神不稳定的症状其实并不好描述，只能通过书籍和作者的个人猜想描写  
8.我可喜欢评论了，能不能多给我点


End file.
